


I don't deserve to be loved

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Постканон.





	I don't deserve to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон.

“Я не заслуживаю любви, — твёрдо сказал Гарак. — И я, конечно, не могу воспользоваться наивностью доктора Башира, чтобы получить то, чего не заслуживаю. — Он мог сказать, что Пармак собирался поспорить с ним, и потому поднял ладонь. — Келас, я понимаю, что вы тоже склонны прощать сверх меры, но я осознаю, что должен заплатить за свои преступления”.  
  
“О каких “преступлениях” вы говорите? — спросил Пармак. — Или вы собираетесь сказать мне, что внезапно сожалеете о работе на Тейна? Или, быть может, сожалеете о борьбе против Доминиона? — Гарак молчал. — Вы делали много шокирующих вещей, бог знает, что я испытал это на себе, но я никогда не замечал, чтобы вы жалели об этом”.  
  
“Говорите, я не раскаиваюсь? — Гарак улыбнулся. Пармак кивнул. — В таком случае, разве это не подтверждает только, что я злодей?”  
  
“Но если бы вы действительно не чувствовали раскаяния, то не отказывали бы себе в качестве наказания в любви, — бросил вызов Пармак. — А если вы раскаиваетесь, то учитывая, сколько вы сделали здесь, вы заслуживаете искупление”.  
  
“Ближе к делу, Келас”, — вздохнул Гарак, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
“Вы ищете причину, чтобы отказать доктору Баширу, — мягко сказал Пармак. — Молодой человек проделал весь этот путь до Кардассии, чтобы сказать вам о своих чувствах, а вы боитесь ответить ему, что чувствуете то же самое”.  
  
“Даже если я чувствую к нему то же самое… — Гарак отвёл взгляд, жалея, что не может отрицать это. — Это будет нечестно по отношению к нему…”  
  
“А разбить ему сердце ложью будет? — Пармак усмехнулся. — Элим, признайте, единственный, кого вы стремитесь защитить — вы сами. Вы боитесь той уязвимости, которую ощущаете рядом с ним”.  
  
“Дело не только в этом… — прошептал Гарак. — Он заслуживает лучшего, чем я”.  
  
“Вы правы. — Гарак замер, когда услышал новый голос позади себя. — Но сердце хочет того, чего хочет”. Гарак обернулся, чтобы увидеть Джулиана, который, очевидно, только что встал.  
  
“Вы хорошо спали, мой дорогой?” — спросил Гарак невинно, поддавшись порыву.  
  
“Оставьте это, — сказал Джулиан с самодовольной усмешкой. — Доктор Пармак, не могли бы вы оставить нас, чтобы мы с Элимом могли поговорить?” Впервые Джулиан использовал первое имя Гарака, и Гарак не мог сдержать лёгкой улыбки, услышав это.  
  
“Я как раз уходил”, — кивнул столь же довольный собой Пармак, выходя.  
  
“Я, конечно, заслуживаю большего, чем дурака, который слишком труслив, чтобы просто быть счастливым, — Джулиан сделал шаг вперёд и улыбнулся. — Теперь вы поцелуете меня, или я должен всё делать сам?”  
  
“Вы не должны были проснуться, — Гарак сменил тему разговора. — Келас сказал, что вас не будет ещё около шести часов, пока ваше тело адаптируется”.  
  
“М-м-м, да, он сказал, — усмехнулся Джулиан. — А ещё он заставил вас сказать, что вы чувствуете ко мне, пока я слушал, — Джулиан сделал ещё шаг вперёд и положил ладонь на руку Гарака. — Как я попросил его в письме, прежде чем прибыл сюда”.  
  
“Это… — Гарак выдохнул. — Было коварно”.  
  
“Я учился у лучших, — улыбнулся Джулиан в их первый с Гараком поцелуй.


End file.
